


Help

by that_dark_haired_perv



Series: Even if we were in a different universe, I would still love you [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Leaf!Makoto, M/M, MakoHaruAuWeek, Water!Haru, makoharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4748852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_dark_haired_perv/pseuds/that_dark_haired_perv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And that, if you were human, you would be smiling right then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help

**Author's Note:**

> My fifth and last entry for the MakoHaruAUWeek! The week has been greaat! And I enjoyed a great deal of it! Thank you for all the responses to my earlier works, and I hope to see you guys soon! I hope this is acceptable!
> 
> (Please read the tags. Or don't, and be confused.)

When I’m with you, I feel as if the sunlight is seeping into me slower, like it’s trying to warm me up, but doesn’t want to risk burning me.

When I’m with you, it’s as if you’re transporting inside of me, flowing inside of me and keeping me hydrated.

You are constantly there beside me, under me, sometimes even above or inside of me. You’ve never suffocated me, never made me feel as if I’m not there with you anymore. Never made me feel as if I don’t belong, as if I wasn’t supposed to be there.

And, most importantly, you make me feel alive.

.

When you’re with me, you take a part of me with you, flowing inside of your body and kept there, until you don’t need it anymore and  returns it back to me.

That little part of me you’ve returned back would radiate more warmth than the icy cold of other parts of my body, shining and glistening under the morning sun. It follows the others when I was to move, moving and shaking, but never shivering because of the cold.

I treasure it, making sure it doesn’t stray away.

Making sure that it’s still there with me, a part of me you’ve touched.

.

You’re silent, like you don’t want anyone to hear your voice. So I speak for you, in my own quiet way.

The rushes of wind rustling through me and the drops of dew early in the morning of dawn, that’s how I tell others to stop bothering you, to leave you in your own space.

They tend not to listen. They continued on burying themselves into you, scooping a part of you with their hands.

But the gentle flow of you nudging me was enough for me to know that you appreciate the gesture.

And that, if you were human, you would be smiling right then.

.

You move a lot, sometimes even following your own force when you’re on top of me.

Most of the time, though, you follow the movement of the wind, how I flow, and how the sun lighted up the forest that day.

Sometimes you dip inside of me, feeling the steadier current beneath my surface. I always force you up above again, lightly scolding you for your actions.

You will then bounce lightly on top of me, stalk brushing my surface and blade softly piercing through me, tickling me.

And that expression, if you were human, would be called “giggling.”

.

You are on top of me now, the whole part of my body hiding beneath you.

You are steadier here, underneath the hectic surface, and I can see you even clearer than I could just a few hours ago.

You are steadier here, and you’re everywhere.

But I couldn’t stay there for long, I couldn’t stay there forever, as much as I wanted to. I’d have to get up for air and sunlight, basking into it.

I couldn’t do anything, except for seeing everything up the surface.

.

He’s beautiful.

.

He’s pretty.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep. Tell me about it.
> 
> (Also! I think someone may have noticed this, but if all of my entries' titles are combined, it would form:  
> Thirst For You Is Overwhelming Me, Please Help)


End file.
